1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server and storage techniques, and more particularly, relates to effective techniques for a complex of information processing machines and storage apparatus, as a system formed by interconnecting its components such as a plurality of storage units and CPUs and required to have the ability of providing high security, high response performance and numbers of transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Combination of servers having a plurality of CPUs, memories and I/O adapters and disk apparatus with a large storage capacity now realizes environment allowing a plurality of users to share these resources. Consequently, protecting the security of individual users and efficiently using the resources have become requirements. To achieve logical volume exclusion control, conventional servers and disk apparatus complexes adopted a method that the I/O adapters installed in the servers are assigned their ID number and the storage side distinguishes them by ID number. An exemplary configuration of a conventional servers and disk apparatus complex is shown in FIG. 2. Here, a server #0 (110) and another server #1 (120) have a plurality of operating systems OS #0 (155) to OS #2 (120) installed in them respectively. These servers respectively have I/O adapters 118 and 128 and are connected to storage 170. When accessing the storage 170, the servers issue data frames 130, 135, and 140 from their I/O adapters 118 and 128. The descriptions contained in the data frames 130, 135, and 140 include World Wide Name (WWN) (205, 215, 225) to which a specific identification number per I/O adapter 118, 128 is assigned. On the other hand, the disk apparatus 170 has I/O adapters 173 and 174 and receives the above data frames 130, 135, and 140. In the disk apparatus 170, channel controllers 175 and 176 which perform internal control derive each WWN 205, 215, 225 which equals any ID number from the received data frames 130, 135, and 140. The channel controllers 175 and 176 perform exclusion/priority control for logical volumes 195 and 196 by checking each WWN 205, 215, 225 against Exclusion/Priority Control Tables 182 and 183 stored in advance in local memories 180 and 181, respectively. For example, it is assumed that logical volume #0 (195) is exclusively allocated for the OS #2 (150) of the server #0 (110) and logical volume #1 (196) is exclusively allocated for the OS #1 (160) of the server #1 (120). Now, if the OS #1 (160) erroneously accesses the logical volume #0 (195), the data frame 140 for this access includes the WWN 225 that contains ID number 001, and thus the channel controller 176 recognizes that access permission for the volume is granted only to ID number 000 by referring to the Exclusion/Priority Control Table 183. Then, the channel controller 176 notifies the OS #1 (160) that the access has been rejected. As for the art regarding disk apparatus provided with such logical volume exclusion/priority control, there is a xe2x80x9cStorage Subsystemxe2x80x9d disclosed in JP-A-20447/2000.
Meanwhile, if a plurality of resources exist in a server, there are techniques of allocating and using these resources among a plurality of OSs. Using these techniques, it is made possible to make efficient use of server""s CPUs, memories and other resources. As one example of these techniques, there is LPAR (Logical PARTioning). If this LPAR is applied, a Hypervisor 430 exists as software for managing a plurality of OSs, whereby it becomes feasible that CPUS, memories, and I/O devices are dynamically allocated to the OSs. For, for example, the server #1 (120) shown in FIG. 2, there are four CPUs #10 to #13. By applying the LPAR, it is possible to allocate CPU #10 to the OS #0 (155) and CPUs #11, #12, and #13 to the OS #1 (160). As for the main memory 125, it is also possible to allocate its available space between the OS #0 (155) and the OS #1 (160) at an appropriate ratio. If there are a plurality of I/O adapters, they can be allocated to the OS #0 (155) and the OS #1 (160). However, because there is only one adapter in this example, the I/O adapter 128 is shared by both OSs. As regards this kind of art, there is a xe2x80x9cVirtual Machine Systemxe2x80x9d disclosed in JP-A-301795/1998.
Furthermore, in JP-A-112804/2000, description is made that in a virtual machine system wherein a plurality of OSs operate, sharing files, I/O instructions with OS number attached thereto are issued to the disk apparatus to prevent one OS from accessing a data file for another OS. Furthermore, In JP-A-140844/1992, description is made that the disclosed invention includes an I/O analysis means for analyzing I/O instructions issued from the OSs and the I/O analysis means appends an OS identifier to each I/O instruction it received, whereby exclusion control is accomplished during concurrent operation of a plurality of OSs.
As described above, the disk apparatus 170 distinguishes each WWN 205, 215, 225, and thereby exclusion/priority control of the logical volumes 195 and 196 can be accomplished. Moreover, applying the LPAR makes it possible to efficiently allocate CPUs, memories, and I/O devices to a plurality of OSs in a server. However, generally, in comparison with the rate at which the number of CPUs in a server increases, the number of I/O devices does not increase so much, and in most cases, an I/O device is shared by the CPUs. This is because of cost saving and the physically large size of an I/O device having an interface to the external. If logical volume exclusion/priority control is performed under these conditions where an I/O device is shared, some problem making the exclusion/priority control impossible arises as below. For example, the OS #0 (155) and the OS #1 (160) exist in the same server shown in FIG. 2 and share the I/O adapter 128. However, the data frames issued from both OSs include either WWN 125 or 225, but these WWNs are assigned the same ID number xe2x80x9c001xe2x80x9d because both the OSs share the I/O adapter 128. Therefore, the disk apparatus 170 cannot perform exclusion/priority control for these two data frames. Consequently, even if the logical volume #0 (195) is exclusively allocated for the OS #0 (155) and access permission for this volume is not granted to other OSs, it becomes possible for the OS #1 (160) to access the logical volume #0 (195) for the above reason.
On the assumption that a plurality of OSs running on a server share an I/O device and a storage system, it is an primary object of the present invention to improve the technique of performing the exclusion/priority control of logical volumes, each of which is exclusively allocated for one of the OSs, by providing the server side with a means for attaching OS-specific ID information to a data frame of command and the disk apparatus side with a means for deriving the OS-specific ID information from the data frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a technique by which tables containing the descriptions of a plurality of exclusion/priority control methods are created on the disk apparatus, thereby allowing selection out of the plurality of exclusion/priority control methods when performing such control.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a technique by which a plurality of exclusion/priority control methods are made available as instructions that the server can issue to the disk apparatus.
To solve the above problem, a virtual private volume control method is provided wherein servers on which a plurality of OSs run communicate with disk apparatus in such a manner that, when one of the OSs on a server issues an access command, the server assigns an ID number for identifying the OS and sends the command with the assigned ID number attached thereto; the disk apparatus receives the sent command, derives the ID number, and returns a response that indicates whether to process or reject the access to a logical volume with the ID number attached thereto, depending on whether the logical volume is accessible to the derived ID number; and the server receives the response. Moreover, the server includes a means for coding the ID number per OS in a data frame that it sends to the disk apparatus when accessing the disk apparatus. The disk apparatus includes means for deriving the ID number per OS and performing the exclusion/priority control for the access, based on the ID number. Furthermore, the server includes a means for sending information about an accessible logical volume or exclusion/priority control per OS to the disk apparatus. Furthermore, the disk apparatus includes tables into which the information about an accessible logical volume or exclusion/priority control per OS is registered.
Hereupon, the plurality of OSs may be virtually different multiple OSs belonging to different users, though they may be same OS products (for example, OS #0 is Windows NT [a registered trademark of Microsoft Corp., US in the US and other countries: the same shall apply hereinafter] and OS #1 is also Windows NT or OS #0 is UNIX [a registered trademark of UNIX System laboratories in the US and other countries, licensed exclusively to X/Open Company Ltd.; the same shall apply hereinafter] and OS #1 is also UNIX).
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.